All I Want
by palephoenix
Summary: Katie Bell loves Oliver Wood, but he hasn't noticed. How far is she willing to go to make him see?


Title: All I Want (1/1)

Author: palephoenix

Genre: Harry Potter FP-Het

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not for profit, purely for entertainment purposes. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the actors belong to themselves. I'm just borrowing them. I don't know the actors; if I did would I be writing this? ;)

Feedback: pretty please with Sean Biggerstaff/James McAvoy/your choice on top?

AN: I know that Katie is actually only a year ahead of Harry, and thus in 4th year in Oliver's 7th, but for my purposes, she's going to be the same age as him.

Summary: Katie Bell loves Oliver Wood, but he hasn't noticed. How far is she willing to go to make him see?

The Gryffindor locker room was almost deserted, save for the captain and keeper, Oliver Wood, and chaser, Katie Bell. As usual the two had been the last to leave the pitch after practice and consequently, were the last left in the locker room, after the rest of the team had returned to the common room to relax or study.

Being the captain, Oliver always spent extra time on the pitch practicing and dreaming up new plays for his team. Katie remained most days simply for the chance to spend time with Oliver, without the interruptions of classes and the rest of the team. Katie had had a crush on her housemate almost from the moment they'd met, back in their first year. Over the years the feelings she had for him had deepened more than she could have imagined they would. In sixth year she'd realized that her feelings had long surpassed the realm of crush, but it wasn't until the summer before seventh year that she'd admitted to herself that she was in love with Oliver.

That was why she'd taken to staying late after practice to spend any spare moment with Oliver and hope that one day he'd see her as more than a member of his team. She worked doggedly on her quidditch skills in an attempt to get his attention. But the most she received was a calm acknowledgement of a well executed play or a particularly good goal in a match. Katie hid her hurt at his inattentions well and threw herself all the harder into school and quidditch.

At the end of March, however, she was hit with a surge of panic as she realized that there were only a few months left before she and Oliver would leave Hogwarts forever. She knew it was unlikely that she'd see him very often, if ever, after graduation and she was devastated by the thought of not seeing him.

Over the years Katie had brushed off the attentions of other boys at Hogwarts, her heart already in Oliver's keeping. As a result she's reached her seventh year without even being kissed. She didn't care. She only wanted her tall, handsome, but oblivious quidditch captain.

She grew so frustrated that she decided to put everything on the line. If passive attempts weren't gaining Oliver's notice then she would try something more direct. She wanted Oliver Wood and she would have him.

So she was in the locker rooms following quidditch practice, alone with the man she loved. She'd already showered and dressed in a soft, pale blue, lace-trimmed camisole and worn blue jeans. Her strawberry blonde hair had been spelled dry and rippled down her back in soft waves.

Her stomach flipped nervously as she heard the shower in the boys' side turn off. A minute later Oliver strolled out, wearing only a pair of worn jeans, hanging dangerously low on his hips, and a damp towel slung over his shoulder. Katie's anxiety was gone instantly, lost in a wave of longing stronger than she'd ever felt before. She wanted him with every fibre of her being and she couldn't turn back now.

Katie took a deep breath and crossed the room, her bare feet making no sound against the tile floor, to where Oliver stood at his locker. She laid her hand on his shoulder, then softly stroked down his back, feeling the firm muscles contract beneath her fingers.

"Kates," Oliver turned, surprised, "I thought you'd gone."

"Not yet," she said simply, before she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

His lips were soft and warm, as she'd known they would be. The feeling of those lips beginning to move against hers was more amazing than she'd ever dreamed it would be.

Abruptly the kiss was broken as Oliver pulled away with a harsh gasp.

"Katie, what was that?" he demanded, as he took a step away from her, brown eyes wide.

"Do you really need to ask that, Oliver?" she said, surprised at how different her voice sounded. She stepped closer to him and he stepped back again. He continued to move away until he found himself with his back against the cold metal of the other bank of lockers. Katie caught him against the doors, and slid her hands softly over his bare chest and stomach, pleased when she heard his breath hitch.

"Katie! I don't know what you're trying to do here, but you need to stop," he ground out.

"Why would I want to do that?" she purred, closing the small distance between them.

Oliver gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold himself back as Katie pressed closer to his body, her soft breasts brushing his chest. When she dragged her hand down the zipper of his jeans, rubbing the fabric against his length purposefully, his control abruptly snapped. He cursed softly as he grasped her arms, turning her and pinning her against the wall of lockers, his mouth devouring hers hungrily.

Katie had barely had time to gasp before he'd sealed his lips over hers, but she quickly recovered, falling easily into the kiss, her hands sliding up his back to tangle in his dark hair, silently urging him even closer. Oliver's hands slipped under the hem of her camisole, greedily taking in the silky feel of her skin. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull the flimsy shirt over her head, not caring as it landed in a puddle of water from the showers.

Oliver's eyes moved over her, hungrily taking in her body, her breasts covered by blue satin, her nipples pressing against the shiny fabric. Then his lips were on hers, then they were everywhere, trailing along her jaw, and down the soft skin of her neck. His hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts, his thumbs gently teasing her nipples through her bra. Katie gasped, and her head fell back against the cool metal of the lockers.

Oliver's lips were now brushing over the soft swell of her breasts, while his right hand drifted down to fiddle with the button of her jeans. After a moment he had it open and his hand was slipping under the worn denim to slide over her backside. His movement drew her closer and she could feel the heat and hardness of him pressing against her stomach. Oliver groaned at the friction caused by her body pressed tight to his. He crushed his lips to hers and tugged her jeans down her hips and let them slide down her legs. He lifted her out of them and into his arms, turning to look for somewhere to lay her. He cursed inwardly, wishing they were in his dorm room instead of the locker room. Spying the bench he whipped his wand out of his back pocket. Summoning all the concentration he could muster, her aimed his wand at the bench. To his relief the bench transfigured into a large, flat pillow, rather like a futon mattress.

He knelt and laid Katie, clad only in her bra and panties, onto it, and stripped off his jeans before covering her body with his. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her urgently as he searched for and found the clasp of her bra. He made quick work of the garment and tossed it aside. He broke the kiss and gazed at her for a moment, struck at how beautiful she looked. Then he dipped his head and kissed her softly, his hands drifting over her body, burning trails over her skin. His mouth soon joined his hands, leaving moist paths wherever they passed.

Katie could barely think, her body was on fire, her hands twined in his hair, holding him close. His kisses trailed over her breasts and down her stomach. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly drew them down her hips, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Katie looked up at him, strangely not feeling at all shy at having him see her like that. He pulled off his boxers and drew her into his arms, and kissed her. His hands were running over her again, making her gasp softly. He slipped his hand between her legs and caressed her gently, drawing a ragged moan from her lips. Her legs parted and he knelt between them, his hardness brushing against her.

Katie reached for Oliver and pulled him closer to kiss him, as he slowly slipped inside her. There was a tiny flash of discomfort, but she barely felt it. She kissed him hard, and shifted against him, urging him to move. He pulled out slightly and slowly slid back inside her. Katie softly ran her fingernails down his back, almost overwhelmed by what she was feeling. She watched him as he moved above her, tears pricking her eyes at the nearly overwhelming wave of emotion she was feeling.

It seemed like only moments had passed when the heat inside her burst and she trembled uncontrollably.

"Oliver!" she gasped his name, her nails digging into the muscles of his back.

"Katie," Oliver groaned, burying his face in her neck, his body stiffening as he found his release.

When it was over he lay over her, fighting to catch his breath, while her hands caressed his back. When he was able, he lifted himself off her, and pulled out of her body. As he did so he looked down at himself and froze. There were smears of blood on him, on the inside of her thighs and on the mattress beneath her.

Oliver shot to his feet, eyes wide with shock. Startled, Katie sat up and stared at him.

"Katie, what..." Oliver trailed off. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. Silently, Katie found her underwear and bra and quickly put them on. She looked for her jeans and spying them by the lockers walked over to retrieve them and slip them on.

Oliver had found his own jeans and had donned them, as well as a t-shirt he pulled from his locker.

"Katie, my god! Why would you do this?" he demanded, finding his voice, his eyes stricken. She didn't give up her silence. "Katie, please... That was very nearly rape."

"Oliver, don't use that word. It was far from that. I was there with you every second of it," she said softly, as she slipped her shirt over her head. "I decided when, where and with whom. I wanted it."

"Why would you want... to... to lose your virginity... with _me_? Like this?" he gestured at the cold, wet tile floor and the large, roughly transfigured mattress, on which her blood stood out starkly.

"You are such an ass, Oliver Wood!" Katie exploded, tears of hurt and frustration stinging her eyes. She pulled out her wand and changed the mattress back into a bench.

"You don't see me, Oliver, except as one of your chasers. All I wanted was for you to see me, so I did what I felt I had to. I did it because I love you, damn it!"

Oliver looked as though he'd been struck, his chocolate eyes staring unblinkingly at her, filled with shock. Katie stood looking at him for several long moments, hoping he would say something, anything, but he remained stunned into silence. Katie grabbed a sweater from her locker, not noticing a tear making a wet trail down her cheek, and turned to leave the locker room.

"Katie," the soft, deep voice was so quiet she barely heard it. "Katie, please don't go."

She stopped in the doorway, willing the tears to stop spilling from her eyes. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come, and turned back to him. Oliver's heart dropped when he saw the dampness shining on her cheeks and her red, watery eyes.

"Katie," deep brown eyes were sorrowful and regret and sadness made his brogue more pronounced. "I can't tell you how sorry I am; I don't have the words," he began haltingly. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to her and she didn't withdraw. "Please don't think I'm angry with you. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

Katie looked up at him, blue eyes tinged with pain, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't know what to think when you kissed me. I never believed I would ever have a chance with you, Katie. I'm just a Quidditch-obsessed idiot and you... you're so smart, so talented and so beautiful."

"Oliver, what..." Katie tried to speak, but the lump in her throat hurt too much.

"I do see you, Kates," Oliver stopped rambling and gently enfolded her in his arms, pressing a feather-soft kiss to her forehead. "I do see you. God, Katie, I love you. I love you so much!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Katie was at a loss to stop them. "I love you, Oliver," she whispered.

Chocolate-brown eyes shone with unabashed happiness. A rough, callused thumb brushed over her cheek, and he gently cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so soft and tender her heart ached from the sweetness of it. There was nothing more to say then, the kiss told her everything he couldn't find the words for.

* * *

I wrote this one a while ago and I'm not sure if I like how it turned out but I figured I would post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
